


Seven Minutes In Heaven The Originals & Teen Wolf

by Jada212017



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Originals (TV)
Genre: F/F, Games, Multi, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:03:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22811380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jada212017/pseuds/Jada212017
Summary: The Mikaelson's, including Hayley but not Hope, decide to play a game with Scott and his pack one evening.
Relationships: Hayley Marshall & Malia Tate, Rebekah Mikaelson/Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy.

Klaus looked around at everyone as they all sat in a large circle on the couch, chairs, or sofa in this young true alpha's house. 

"What the bloody hell is this?" He spoke, a questioning tone to his voice after one of the young people had talked.

Hayley, who was sitting beside him on the couch, sighed and turned to look at him and replied "Klaus it's just a silly game teenagers play with their friends. It's not gonna kill you."

Scott, Derek, Lydia, Allison, Liam, Theo, Mason, and Corey just watched and listened as they sat in their spots.

Stiles finally broke the silence as he asked " So what does kill him?"

All of the Mikaelson's look at Stiles who becomes terrified while Lydia glared at Stiles.

Lydia looked at the scrawny tween and said "You can't ask them something like that."

Stiles looked at her and exclaimed while waving his arms around " Why not?! They're vampires. If they try to kill us, we have to know how to kill them!"

Elijah spoke up then, his voice calm like always when he addressed any tension, "That will not be necessary. My family is the first vampires to live and if we would have killed you per say, you all would be dead."

Hayley rolled her eyes and looked at the others while asking "Alright, whose next?"

Malia spoke, staring at the hybrid woman while she sat in a chair near by the fireplace next to Scott, "I can go. I don't really care, but what does seven minutes in heaven even mean?"

Hayley blinked a few times and then realized that Malia was serious. She cleared her throat a bit before answering. 

"Okay um well it's a game like I said that teenagers usually play with their friends. It um is sometimes rather intimate with the two people who are the ones picked to go next." She said as she stared back at the werecoyote.


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hayley and Malia are the next ones to partake in the game, much to Hayley's surprise.

Malia looked confused while she listened to Hayley talk. 

Hayley sighed upon noticing the girl's confusion and said " Okay-well it's hard to explain to someone whose never played the game before."

Malia looked even more confused and said in response "It can't be that hard. I killed my own family, so it can't be harder than that."

Hayley fell silent and then looked at the Mikaelson's before looking back at Malia. 

Liam spun the bottle in the midst of this and it landed so that it was pointing from where Hayley is sitting to where Malia is sitting. 

"Hey, it's pointing to you guys." He said to them.

Hayley looked down at the bottle. She stiffened up and then lifted her eyes to Malia who wasn't sure of what to do exactly. Sighing and forcing herself to relax, she rises and walks over to Malia although for some reason she feels nervous.

" Come on." She said, pushing down the feeling of being nervous.

Malia rose as well and then followed after Hayley as the woman walked away from everyone else and down the hallway to a room. She entered the room after Hayley and shut the door behind her, turning around to Hayley whom she raised an eyebrow at. 

Hayley stared at Malia for a moment and then walked closer to her until they were inches apart. She stared into the girl's eyes and then leaned in, watching as Malia's eyes shut. 

When their lips met, something deep within them seemed to awaken. Some unknown and unspoken desire came forward like a strong current in a river. 

Malia tangled a hand into Hayley's hair, pulling on it which in turn caused a low moan to escape from the woman's throat. 

Hayley's hands wrapped around the girl's waist, pulling her closer so that their bodies were touching. 

Malia angled her head as they kept on kissing before they finally broke apart, lips swollen and breath heavy. She licked her lips and then grabbed a hold of her shirt, lifting it up and removing it. 

It fell to the ground and she gasped when Hayley's lips met her neck, kissing the skin on her pulse point. Her bra and jeans felt hotter than normal and she wanted to be rid of them.

As if Hayley had read Malia's mind, she moved her hands around to the girl's bra which she unclasped. She let the bra fall to the floor of the room and then pulled away. 

Malia stared at her, unsure of what Hayley was thinking or planning. 

Hayley blinked and then removed her own shirt and bra before moving close to Malia again and lowering her head down to one of Malia's breasts, flicking the tip of her tongue across the sensitive nub. 

Malia gasped again, her head angling backward. Her legs were starting to feel weak and again as though Hayley her heard thoughts, the woman was suddenly lifting her up and laying her down on the bed. 

Hayley hovered over Malia for a few moments, gazing into the girl's soft, brown eyes before she leaned down and kissed her again, gently this time. While she did though, she slid a hand down the girl's toned body and to her jeans. The girl underneath her moaned and involuntarily bucked her hips upwards. 

She pulled away, smiling a bit, and then slid her hand into Malia's panties, rubbing her throbbing clit with her thumb while she slowly inserted two fingers inside. 

Malia moaned again and titled her head backward, arching her spine. 

Hayley pulled her fingers out though, which caused Malia to whimper, and licked them clean before she undid Malia's jeans and pulled them off the werecoyote's toned legs, discarding them on the floor. 

For a few moments she gazed down at the girl who lay on the bed in front of her. Never in her entire lifetime would she have ever imagined she would be in a situation like this. 

The scent coming from Malia was strong enough to drive her crazy, but she knew how to keep herself in control. Leaning down, she planted a kiss on the werecoyote's inner thighs and then moved her lips to the girl's soaked pussy. 

Malia watched as Hayley's head finally settled where she wanted it to be. God this was the most tortuous thing ever. Her body was screaming to be touched, to be dominated. She knew Hayley was an alpha and being a beta, she was now truly at the hybrid alpha's mercy. 

With Stiles and then Scott it had been a romantic situation, but here this was purely lust. Just sexual.

All of her thoughts disappeared though as she felt Hayley remove her panties and run her tongue along Malia's pussy. She gasped again and bucked her hips upward, wanting to feel the woman's tongue inside her so badly. 

Hayley chuckled and then licked Malia's pussy again, loving how she tasted on her tongue. It was better than blood. She blinked and then finally decided to stop teasing the poor girl and just give her what she wanted. What they both wanted. 

Gently gripping Malia's hips in her hands, she spread the girl's legs apart some and then thrust her tongue inside the girl's drenched pussy. As she did, the girl moaned loudly and rested her head back on the pillow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that you liked this chapter.


	3. Leaving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After playing the game, Malia decides that she's done with the game itself but still wants Hayley to be with her.

Malia and Hayley left the room once they were done and Malia spoke to everyone else in the living room saying "I'm tired of this game so I'm gonna go home and I want Hayley to come with me." 

Hayley looked at her and then started to walk back to the couch, but paused upon hearing Malia speak.

"Why? What reason would there be for her to leave with you?" Klaus said. 

Hayley stared into the flames of the fireplace for a moment before speaking, turning around to look at the Mikaelson's. 

"It doesn't matter why she wants me there with her, does it Klaus? I'm not anyone's property and I can do whatever the hell I want." She told the male hybrid. 

Klaus glared at her and said "Well love you already fucked her, so you're right." 

Hayley clenched her jaw for a moment before stepping closer to him and saying "Why do you even care so much?!" 

Elijah stood up then and put a hand on Hayley's shoulder but she jerked away and stalked to Malia, grabbing the girl's hand in her own. 

"We're leaving weather you all like it or not. If anyone tries to stop us, I swear I will handle this far worse than it should be." Hayley said to the Mikaelson's before she looked at the others. 

With that, she turned around and walked out of the house with Malia next to her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

At Malia's house, Hayley roughly pinned the girl to the wall as she kissed her lips and ran her hands along Malia's sides. 

Malia whimpered underneath her and then pulled her mouth away, gasping when Hayley harshly inserted two fingers inside her pussy. 

Hayley moved her fingers quickly and harshly in and out of Malia's tight pussy while she hungrily attacked the girl's neck with her lips; kissing the smooth skin and then sucking on it until there was deep purple bruise. 

"Fuck Hayley...", Malia moaned while jerking her hips upwards in an attempt to get the woman's fingers to go in deeper. 

Hayley obliged and shoved her long fingers further into the girl's soaked and tight little pussy while she still moved them in and out in a very rough gesture.

Malia gasped and then moaned loudly, angling her head back and resting it on the wall as she bucked her hips upwards to match the rhythm of Hayley's fingers inside her pussy. God, this felt so damn good.


End file.
